Tidy-Up One-Shot
by Luluannabell
Summary: Just a very simple and short excerpt of the Uzumaki's life. Tidying up is necessary.


The first day, Hinata didn't mind much. A few toys here and there, no big deal. She was too busy with Himawari to take care of that. She wanted to leave it to Naruto, but he was either dealing with Boruto himself or Himawari, or going shopping, or – basically he was busy with the same things she was busy with. There wasn't enough time to tidy up after the two-year-old. And just once, one day, it wasn't a big deal.

The second day it was a little worse. Hinata nearly tripped over a wooden horse Boruto had been playing with two hours ago. Yesterday's dishes were still in the sink. It was fine. She could live with this.

The third day she told herself she'd tidy up, but then her father called. He gave her advice she had already heard two years back, advice she had already gotten on her wedding day, and seemingly every month at least once each time she was pregnant. It was exhausting; the stern Hyuga could really talk when it was about his grandchildren. When her father was done, she let out a sigh, but then she heard her sister calling in the background.

When Himawari cried out, Naruto looked out of the office. Hinata could only give an apologetic look, being still on the phone with her family, but he gave a tired smile and got up to care for the youngest family member. Hinata stepped into the office and carefully watched her son play with some building bricks. Naruto had surely played along with him not five minutes ago.

In the evening, she fell onto the couch, deadtired. She checked the clock on the wall, then her eyes glazed over the room. It looked horrible. Toys were absolutely everywhere, the dishes were starting to pile up. Hinata couldn't quite explain why her daughter had decided to need more attention her brother had needed. She drifted off into sleep on the couch.

A small voice woke her up next morning. She looked at an expectant young boy.

"Mommy! Mommy's up!" Quiet snickering came from behind her.

"Looks like it." Naruto was standing right behindthe couch, leaning down to her. Hinata reached up to her husband's face, caressing it gently.

"Good morning." He grinned while she took the time to stretch a little. "Must've fallen asleep yesterday." A swift glance around showed the same scene it had yesterday. It looked like Pain had thrown a fit in their home. She sighed when she heard the girl cry.

"I've got it, I've got it." Naruto hurried to the room in the back where Himawari was lying in her crib. Boruto was still staring at her, then he looked around the room. He toddled off, allowing Hinata to sit up and straighten her clothes and hair a little, before he reappeared with a building brick of some sort.

"For you." Hinata took it with a smile, which caused Boruto to smile back and start collecting more bricks. Another sigh escaped her. She was now caught in a game with him.

A game?

"Say, Boruto?" He looked up at her, bricks still in hand. "What if, instead of playing with the bricks, we play a different game?"

"What game?"

"Tidy-Up." He frowned. "For everything you put away, you get a point. If I put something away, I get a point. The one with the most points wins." Hinata stood up and got his little blackboard. "We'll write the points on here, okay? Look, this says Boruto, and this Hinata. The winner gets a prize."

"A prize?" Hinata nodded. It was working.

"Yes, a secret prize." The little boy was so excited he nearly let go of his bricks, but then quickly ran off to put things away. Hinata started marking the blackboard. Finally she would get this place cleaned up.

It took roughly two hours before Hinata found Boruto lying on the floor asleep. Apparently tidying up was more exhausting than all of the other things he did all day, but the house looked much better now anyway. She hoisted him up and brought him back to his bed before going to the sink to finally wash the dishes piling up on the side. Tidy-Up was the most convenient game she had ever thought of, Hinata just hoped she could pull this trick more than once.


End file.
